fanloidfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:Yamichikawa/Louisa White
Personalidad Es muy dulce, y buena persona... Y a la vez es una " Genki Girl ".Es buena persona sobre todo cuando alguien necesita ayuda. Parece un ángel por su apariencia y voz al cantar, pero es muy alocada y divertida, nunca para de hacer tonterías y reírse de todo, ama las bromas y molestar a alguna persona. Cuando se enoja demasiado, se le puede escapar una palabrota, pero siempre se contiene para no hacer nada. Vestimenta Traje: Tiene una camisa de botones azul, y unos shorts azul oscuro con una correa negra de un lado. Tiene unos zapatos keds blancos. Lleva un collar de una zanahoria (Que simboliza su adiccion a las zanahorias) y en su mano derecha una pulsera blanca de goma que dice <3 1D repitiendose en un patrón, una pulsera de cuero negra y otra de goma azul. Vestimenta normal: Suele usar camisas de rayas, sudaderas, con tirantes, puede usar tam bien chaqeutas de blue jean o de cuero. Casi siempre usa pantalones de colores, acompañados de zapatos keds, botas. Gustos Caminar, salir en bici, Hacer bromas, tonterías, las zanahorias, cantar, dibujar , Tocar Instrumentos, Contar Chistes, estar feliz, One Direction. Comida favorita: Pizza, o comida Mexicana. Colores preferidos: Morado, Rojo y Azul. Disgustos Quemarse con el sol, que no le entiendan el inglés, Las pijas, Que no se rian de sus chistes, que la hagan enojar, la gente desquiciada, que insulten a One Direction, que la llamen '' inglesita '' y se rian de su acento al hablar español, los calcetines. Relaciones con UTAUs & FANLOIDs Chii: Se llevan bastante bien, es una de sus mejores amigas. Louisa suele tener un poco de miedo cuando se vuelve yandere, pero siempre intenta calmarla. Chiira: Es una de sus mejores amigas, Louisa ama que chiira le agrade kevin y que no le paresca raro. A Lou le gusta hacerla reir. Claudia:Hacen tonterías juntas, también es una de sus mejores amigas. Louisa ama que se ria de sus chistes. Louis:Le tiene como apodo '' Lucho '' de cariño, algunas veces le llama tontito de broma. Suelen reir juntos y son bastantes cercanos, a Louisa le gusta. Nanashi Nako: Se llevan bien, y Louisa la mayoria del tiempo lo hace reír e intenta que no sea tan tímido, Louisa nota que Nako se sonroja cuando esta con ella, Lo que hace que ella también lo haga. Nohara Max: Ama asustarlo con kevin, le hace besarlo o torturarlo con que coma sus plumas. Aunque Max no hable inglés, Louisa lo considera como un gran amigo. thumb|right|335 px|Nako y louisa Just be Friends Configuracion de voz Para crear la voz de louisa en tu vocaloid debes ir a Configuracion, Configuracion de mis cantantes activados, copiar la voz de avanna y poner: thumb|right|335 px|Louisa Withe One thing ft. Nako thumb|right|335 px|Nako y louisa que bonita pareja x3 thumb|right|375px|PV de louisa Rolling girl Voz Su voz proviene de la VOCALOID Avanna, (Gracias Andykaito :3 por ayudarme) thumb|right|335px|Voz vocaloid de louisa Curiosidades *Nadie la entiende porque habla poco español *Por hacer tonterías y estar siempre feliz, en su antiguo instituo creian que estaba loca .__. *Su numero de serial es el 17 *Esta basada en Louis Tomlinson *Le encantan las zanahorias *Saca buenas notas *Le tiene fobia a las aves grandes por una mala experiencia de pequeña. *Es fría cuando se trata de amor, ya que le han roto miles de veces el corazon. Suele reaccionar ante el amor fríamente. base_by_stargazer_eyes-d3no3nc.png Base_oo8_by_DuckehLuff.png Rock_Star_Base_by_Wataru12012.png|I'm a rock star!!! adasdsad bunny_girl_base_by_phoenix_bases-d3e35qm.png shy_teenager_base___hair_by_angel_pixel15-d2xo7q7.png Gotcha_Base_by_Kuruko_chan.png fgb bg .png V day base by codelauren-d39godr.png Louisa-Oayamari.png first_group_base_by_yotoll-d4u34ks.png Un verano entre UTAUs y Fanloids.jpg My_Hair_base_by_Pixelena.png IMG241.jpg|Kevin Want a kiss! Hood Girl Base by sniickers.png Headphones_Base_by_sniickers.png rrycupcakepixels-d30bx0t.png Envio (1).png|Louisa levan polkka (Gracias por la plumita neko-chan!) czikenz__base__by_milky_pixels-d3kflgj.png|A little chubby chiken! so cutte <3 PPGZ_Momoko_Base_by_Hana_Pixels.png base_4_by_michellexnaruto4eva-d3l88cu.png tumblr_mcy0ikVIZF1rilvkho1_500 (1).jpg cute_neko_couple_by_hinamori6457-d52thx1 (1).png Kawaii3.png|Gracias por el model neko-Chan! BlushingNeko.jpg Base 3 by michellexnaruto4eva-d3l860y.png Louisanotelocomas!.png Me and my carrot cushion by fairytail11-d57cuve.png Edited base by misskiokjo-d3kjtaa.png Group girls base by YuMinnie.png Food base by CateTwinsOfaBlackRos.png Base 6 Girls Group by RK pixels.png Group base by oolittlepinkyoo-d2xxl2s.png Base 06 by bbbases-d2oxdjn.png Higurashi chibi group base by naruxanime pixels-d465mjj.png 56361 549402208419670 1563662174 o.jpg Cookie Chu Base by Momo282.png Photgraph into base wip by uripixelbananas-d4ci6vw.png Three_Girls_by_Hato_Photo.png 35fdea8f36ef334980fea4204d3c7784-d3e5x1k (1).png base_5__touko_and_snivy_by_theaxelle101-d4cs64b.png Pokemon_Girls_Base_by_Tsubomi_No_Kimi.png|Louisa & Yami entrenadoras pokémon Black_and_White_Trainer_Girl.png|Louisa Pokémon Trainer BW_Girl_trainer_doodle_by_najwah_namine.png tumblr_mdp9l2rWf21r458vko1_500.jpg tumblr_mdp97dYlpO1r458vko1_500.jpg tumblr_mdp9whhuRHtX1r458vko1_500.jpg Higurashi christmas base by venulsaa-d35cqx5.png|Merry chrismas! present_for_you___base_by_bases_by_shiro-d4gz620.png|Louisa :3 feliz navidad :3 nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (hecha por andy kaito sin base :P ) profile_base__by_vanillachama-d4aqb4t.png Butterfly BASE by Nagika.png 1D.png Fanloid navidad.png|Present from kuku ^^ miku_hat_base_by_xxamixtsukixx-d3jadii.png Chii y Louisa.png Digamos que algunas les falta esforzarse más.png|I'm so.. bored -.-U Louisa Piano.png|Louisa toca el piano muy bien louisa and louis.png Chii, Claudia, Chiira y Louisa ver. Chibi K-on!.png Birthday_Girl_Base_by_StaceysBases.png|Happy Birthday number 17!! felizcumple.png|feliz cumple~ de parte de Iro-chan . v . couple2_base_by_yuminnie-d4xml7b.png|Smile Lucho!! ^^ TPhoto_00007.jpg|I love you, silly female_base_2_by_Tobi_lover13.png|Traje definitivo de Louisa (Basado en Louis Tomlinson :3) Base__Shy_Girl_by_BunnehxPixels.png Louisa Max.png|Yes, Yes, Yes!! I Win Ukiko, Louisa, Akia, Maxin, Claudia By Max.jpg Just be friends-Louisa nako.jpg|Louisa y Nako Just Be Friends Just be friends by j n x-d32sii8.png|Nanashi Nako y Louisa White Just Be Friends Hojita x3.jpg LouisaBoxArt.png|Box Art El cumpleaños de Kuku Y Jade.PNG|Cumpleaños de Kuku y Jade 2013-02-08 13.20.16.jpg|louisa en anastasy Lou y Nako HS.jpg|Nako y louisa en HS LLouu-chan.jpg Base_27___This_is_for_you_Len_by_Base_Boomer.png|Nako te gusto mi galleta? 2012-09-28 15.59.39_副本.jpg|Louisa human ver. El pastel gigante de Fanloid.PNG Louisa and James FanArt Terminado.jpg|Fanart Por AndyKaito es de Louisa con James el Pajarito de oliver ^^ Espero que te guste yami ^^ Categoría:Entradas